Problem: Ashley ate 1 slice of pie. Nadia ate 5 slices. If Ashley ate $\dfrac{1}{11}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Answer: If 1 slice represents $\dfrac{1}{11}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 11 slices. $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${6}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{11}$ of the pie.